Endless Dream Side Story: Counter Guardian
by Pata Hikari
Summary: A day in the life of a phenomenon.


James Brockson was what you might call a fanatic.

Early in life he became obsessed with the end of the world. Believing that the world and the humans that lived in it had existed too long. He soon came to believe, to delude himself into thinking, that he was responsible for ending this miserable world.

Now, there have been many such fanatics in this world, and there would be many to come after him. By and large, they were harmless, relatively speaking. At most they managed to entrance a dozen or so humans. In the grand scheme of things, in the ever watchful eyes of Ayala, a dozen humans was meaningless compared to the six billion that existed in this world.

The difference between James and most other fanatics is that he had actual power. A gift that he had never understood. He could see things, see the thoughts of people, grasp them and even control them, provided the will of the person was weak enough.

A Magus would call this a type of Mystic Eyes, but he had never met one, he did not even know such people existed. Because of this he was able to quickly gather followers, and even remain hidden from the eyes of the government.

And now, after fifteen years of hard work, he had acquired the ultimate device to achieve his ends.

An old nuclear weapon. Obtained through channels so deep and hidden it took most people such as him fifty years to even hear whispers of it. Yet he had managed to reach it through his gift.

His plan was simple. There were quite a few nuclear powers in conflict or at least heavy strain. India, Israel, Iran, China, others detonate the bomb in a major city in one of those countries, and soon enough the nuclear fire would rain in retaliation. The third World War would end the world, and with it humanity.

Now, unlike most madmen, he was right. His plan would suceed without a doubt. Nobody knew of him. Nobody knew he had a weapon, with his gift he could smuggle the bomb into any place he chose. By his doing, fire would consume the world.

No human force could hope to stop him.

The key word being human.

-----

She marched through the dense forest.

The compound was near, in a matter of moments she would arrive. Hidden in a cave deep into a mountain, it was nearly undetectable.

Once you entered the cave, it shortly opened up into a massive well lit cavern, dug out by humans for the purpose of hiding something.

A large compound, holding around two hundred people. Towers with snipers stood on guard, any one who entered without being called in first was shot on sight.

She entered the cavern.

-----

The sniper spotted the woman.

She was a Japanese woman of medium height and build. Long black hair flowing behind her. She wore plain clothing, and as the sniper lined up his shot, he noticed her eyes. They were blue, a blank cold blue. There was no emotion in those eyes, no thoughts. Only a focused mission

Shuddering at the unnerving sight, he straightened his aim, and pulled the trigger.

The gunshot rang out, moving faster then the speed of sound a bullet that could pierce tank armor headed towards her head.

The woman reacted, stepping to the side at speeds that were impossible.

She dodged the bullet.

The sniper stared in shock, he had just seen something that was impossible. No human, no living being, can move that fast. So how... how did she...?

Her cold gaze moved up.

_She was looking at him._

The sudden feeling of death overtook the sniper He saw through his scope the woman raising up her hand. He suddenly knew that he was going to die. It was strangely peaceful... knowing that death was coming and there was nothing he could do about it.

A bright light emerged from her fingers, and the sniper was consumed by fire.

----

The destruction of the first sniper tower rocked the compound. Shaking the air, everyone watched in horror as the flaming wreckage came down. The other three snipers saw the destruction, and saw the woman that had caused it. Each aimed and fired. Each one instant death to anything it hit.

This time, the woman didn't bother to dodge. She called upon a rule engraved within the world. Unleashing what many would call magic.

A distortion in space that reversed the kinetic energy of anything that impacted it. The three rounds struck it, and flew backwards. Striking the sides of the towers, gravity and air resistance being the only thing that kept the snipers from dying from their own bullets. But that reprieve did not last. Three pillars of light appeared around the woman, each one fired like a missile at the towers, destroying them utterly.

Then the alarm sounded.

-----

James stared at the images on the TV screens. Each one depicting the destruction that was occurring outside.

Where was the cause of all this? He was in the very center of the compound, even deeper underground. Surrounded by stone, the only entrance guarded by sixteen titanium doors. And beside him rested the bomb. His goal and purpose.

Most of the people beside him were expressing shock and horror. Cries of impossible and despair were ringing out. Having supernatural powers himself, he was ready to believe that there was other supernatural beings out there. And clearly this woman was one of them.

He watched as nearly sixty men and women fired machine guns at her. Explosive rounds blowing up in mid air as they bounced off and simply didn't hit her.

The woman held up her hand again, and unleashed a tornado. Wind picked up dust and shrapnel, spiraling around her. The air itself tore each and every one of them apart. The wind died down and the woman continued her march. Uncaring of the dozens of lives she had just ended.

"What... what do we do?"

James shrugged, "Seal the doors, activate the turrets. Even if she can somehow enter it, not even she would be able to survive enough fire power to destroy an army."

"But what about..."

"They're dead anyways." Grasping the mans thoughts, he tore the doubt from his mind.

-----

The woman stood in front of the sealed entrance.

A blood bath surrounded her.

Exactly one hundred and eighty six men and women had died by her hands.

Not that she cared. In fact, in the woman's eyes, these lives were meaningless. All that mattered as the goal.

To penetrate these doors, something big was needed.

She pulled out a sword.

----

"A sword?" James laughed.

It was a sword, a strange sword made of crystal it seemed.

"What's she going to do, cut it?" He laughed again. Deciding that the enemy had finally been defeated.

Then the sword lit up, All the colors possible emerged from the sword, a beautiful collection of light.

And the woman swung the sword.

The cameras were finally shorted out.

-----

Heat tore threw the doors, so much heat that light shone from the wave. The sixteen solid steel doors, enough to withstand ICBM strikes, melted. They were melted and then vaporized by the heat and light emitting from the woman's sword. Pure destruction condensed into its greatest form.

The smoke cleared, and the woman began the process of marching down the corridor, leading to the core of the compound. Her target rested there.

Turrets sprang out of the walls and floor, exploding with the deafening sound of ordinance.

The woman slashed her sword again, tearing through the destructive forces with a greater one.

----

All was silent in the core.

Fear filled the air, all cameras, all connections with the outsife world had vanished. The room was dark, and everyone was huddling in a corner.

Except for James.

He was howling, roaring in frustration at the injustice of it all.

How dare this... this thing ruin it all! The world was supposed to end.

But he knew what he would do.

Yes.

"The moment that bitch comes in... I'll tear every thought out of her mind." He muttered, waiting for the grim reaper to come to her death.

The door was blasted open, killing someone who just happened to be standing in the way.

And the woman walked in.

The remaining people in his cult fired, desperately trying to kill her.

She moved to the side, avoiding the bullets.

And James moved. Focusing his mystic eyes on her, he strained his mind to grasp any trace of a thought. Tear them out. Remove the thoughts and destroy her!

He strained, and strained, and strained. Putting more will into this action then any other. Yet, he failed. His eyes widened as he failed. There was a simple reason why.

**This woman had no thoughts.**

-----

Avoiding the bullets with ease, the woman found her target.

The bomb that would bring about the end of humanity if left unchecked.

She pointed a single finger at it, and unleashed her final attack. A beam of light penetrated the bomb, forcing the nuclear material inside to begin fission.

The light and heat consumed all within.

-----

The destruction was complete. The corpses would rot away, the remains of the buildings would turn to dust, and in a few years all that would remain was a large cavern dug into a mountain.

Nothing remained of the destruction. In the center of the rubble, stood the woman. Not even a nuclear blast had ended her.

But her mission was complete. All that remained was saving the information and storing it.

Anyone watching would have seen the woman fade from existence, as if she was a waking dream

------

And in a realm beyond this world or any other. A place where defenders rested, knowledge was sent after being recorded.

And a phenomenon, an existence once known as Tohsaka Rin, picked up the "report" of her latest mission.

**End.**


End file.
